Baby Shows
by elpatron036theking
Summary: Mordecai has nothing to do, but ends up watching the Teletubbies


WRITER'S NOTE: I don't own any of these, i know this might not happen, or it will. Teletubbies belongs to PBS and Regular Show belongs to Cartoon Network

Regular Show starts with a Intro with the Logo showing up

After the Logo, a title named "Baby Shows" showed up

The Episode starts with Mordecai changing channels

"Ugh! There's nothing on the TV" moans Mordecai

Mordecai turns his eye pupils right and left to see if the coast is clear and changes the channel to PBS Kids to watch the Teletubbies

At the TV Screen, a sun with a baby face showed up

"The Teletubbies, yeah!" says Mordecai quietly

"Over the hills, and far away, Teletubbies, come to play" says the narrator

One, One!

Two, Two!

Three, Three!

Four?... Four!

Teletubbies!

Then the Teletubbies starts walking around

Then Muscle Man shows up

"Mordecai, what are you doing?" asks Muscle Man

"You're watching the Teletubbies?!" asks Muscle Man confused

"Yeah so?" asks Mordecai

"I never knew you were a baby" says Muscle Man

"Cut that out Muscle Man! Don't tell it anybody!" says Mordecai

"I know i need to respect that, i won't tell it anybody, not even Fives. even though you are a loser that watches a baby show" tells Muscle Man

Muscle Man walks away and Mordecai continues watching the Teletubbies

"Teletubbies! It's time for Tubby Custard" says the Narrator

"Tubby Custard!" says the Teletubbies

"That sounds delicious" says Mordecai

Mordecai pauses the episode and starts making Tubby Custard

A screen appears with 3 minutes later

Mordecai goes back to the sofa with Tubby Custard and starts eating it and presses play

Then Rigby Shows up

"Hey Mordecai! Wanna pick up some hot w..." says Rigby

"Teletubbies?" says Rigby

"Yeah and?" asks Mordecai

"Aren't you too old for that?" asks Rigby

"Look, everyone has their own opinions. Look, Muscle Man knows it too, and he says he wont tell anybody" says Mordecai

Mordecai continues watching it till the end.

Bye Tinky Winky! Bye Bye!

Bye Dipsy! Bye bye!

Bye La La! Bye Bye!

Bye Poh! Bye bye!

Then a grass with the hole shows up

"Bye bye!" says Tinky Winky then jumps into the hole

"Bye bye!" says Dipsy then jumps into the hole

"Bye bye!" says La La then jumps into the hole

"Bye bye!" says Poh and then jumps into the hole

Then there will be a sunset on the screen as the Teletubbies end

"Okay, let's grab some hot wings!" says Mordecai

"Look, why do you trust Muscle Man! He sure will tell everyone about it" says Rigby

At the Wing Palace

"Were you seriously watching the Teletubbies?!" asks Rigby

"Shhhhhhhh!" warns Mordecai

Behind the Table where Mordecai and Rigby sits, Muscle Man is talking with Fives

"But Fives! I have to tell you something you won't believe!" says Muscle Man

"Muscle Man! No!" says Mordecai

"Shut up loser! It's not that one" says Muscle Man

"Look! The Anvil-X will come to peform at our place!" says Muscle Man

Fives says with a surprised face "Oooooooooh! That's great!"

Rigby suddenly whispers to Mordecai saying "We'll, how are you supposed to watch both Teletubbies and The Anvil-X?"

"Rigby, i can watch out the window and the TV!" replies Mordecai with a whisper

"Sorry man! But i will see the concert at the park!" says Rigby

"That's good!" says Mordecai

Back at Home, Mordecai turns the TV on to watch the Teletubbies and the Concert

Muscle Man enters by saying "What could be the lie what you are watching?"

"Tell them i am both watching what's on FOX and the Concert" says Mordecai

After the Teletubies ends, the concert is still on, Mordecai runs to it, gives the Bodyguard the ticket and approaches Margaret

"Hey Mordecai! Why are you so late?" asks Margaret

Mordecai becomes shy by saying "Uhh... i lost my HiPhone, but there it is!" as a excuse

Then Mordecai goes to Rigby, enjoying the concert

The next morning, Mordecai wakes up in Teletubby-Land

Mordecai yells shocked "What the! I'M IN TELETUBBY-LAND"

Muscle Man turns the TV on seeing Mordecai

"Muscle Man! Don't change the channel! I'm stuck in the Teletubbies!" yells Mordecai

Muscle Man gets shocked "How? Did you got there?" being said by him

"We'll after i watched the Teletubbies twice, i got here because i am too old! If you don't save me before the end! I will be stuck forever!" says Mordecai

"Okay friend! I'll get help! Stay with the Teletubbies!" warns Muscle Man as he runs to Rigby

"Rigby! Your friend Mordecai! He is stuck with the Teletubbies!" says Muscle Man

"Yeah yeah! He is addicted to them!" says Rigby

"No idiot! He is stuck in the TV, if we don't get him before the end, he will be stuck there forever!" says Muscle Man

At the house of Skips

"We'll, i know a solution how to get Mordecai out of the Teletubbies... Wait? He was watching the Teletubbies?" asks Skipss

"Yeah!" says Muscle Man and Rigby

Suddenly, Muscle Man, Rigby and Skips were meditating so the hole to PBS world will open

"In one! Two! Three!" says Rigby

The trio jumps into the hole and gets spit out to the Teletubbies

They find Mordecai playing poker with Dipsy

"Guys!" says Mordecai

"What is Skips doing here? Wait a minute! You told him, didn't you?" asks Mordecai

"He knows anything how to save anyone you baby show boy!" says Muscle Man

"Don't call me that!" warns Mordecai

"MORDECAI LOVES BABY SHOWS! MORDECAI LOVES BABY SHOWS!" yells Muscle Man

Then they are fighting with each other which causes the toddlers laughing watching the Teletubbies

"Uhh, guys, you have to get to the hole, because it's closing" says the Narrator

"WHAT!" yells Everyone with the exception of Tinky Winky, Dipsy, La La and Poh

They run to the hole, but there are obstacles, suddenly, they reach to the hole and they are back

"Oh man! I will never watch the Teletubbies ever again!" says Mordecai

"Let's pretend this never happened" says Skips

"Yeah! Yeah!" agrees Rigby and Muscle Man

The Episode ends with the Credits Title Showing Up

They even gave PBS Credits for the assets from the Teletubbies


End file.
